listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Syphon Filter
The list of victims in Syphon Filter are in this article. Syphon Filter * Mara Aramov shoots Ellis * Unknown number of villagers killed by Rhoemer's viral testing * Gabe Logan kills Pavel Kravitch, Jorge Marcos and Anton Girdeaux in Washington, along with innumerable Black Baton thugs * Jenkins and his team annihilated by Anton Girdeaux and Black Baton group * Gabe Logan takes down several PHARCOM security members and Edward Benton * Gabe Logan kills Vladimir Gabrek and numerous guards in Rhoemer's base * Attack helicopter sent to kill Gabe is shot down * Gabe Logan neutralises a couple of scientists, as well as monks and test subjects (the latter being unintentional) * Undetermined quantity of Black Baton and PHARCOM security personnel killed in a fight with each other * Erich Rhoemer shoots Thomas Markinson * Gabe Logan suffocates Erich Rhoemer with a gas grenade Debatable deaths * Gabe Logan shoots Mara Aramov twice in the head, but is it not until The Omega Strain that she truly dies. * Phagan was similarly shot by Mara in the head yet he somehow remains alive and is only clinically declared dead in Syphon Filter 2. Syphon Filter 2 * Numerous civilians in China killed during the introduction * Gabe Logan takes down a squad of Spooks while trying to rescue Lian Xing * Agency thugs kill unknown quantity of CBDC officials * Hercules C-130 pilots killed when Agency F-22 Raptors blow up the transport * Kowalski, unidentified GI's, Davies, a Private and Eschelman killed in the Agency assault * Mara Aramov snaps Mr Cochrane's neck * Phagan killed by Dillon Morgan * Dobson killed by potassium chloride * Lian Xing shoots Derrek Falkan * Gabe Logan shoots Steven Archer * Agency Spooks killed by Gabe * Colorado Bridge bombing commander killed by Gabe * Gabe kills Dillon Morgan * Russian militia and Gregorov's bodyguards killed by Lian * Lian takes down Aljir Prison security members * Gabe takes down Agency security personnel * Unit One personnel killed by Gabe * Ramirez shot by Jason Chance * Agency thugs killed by Gabe * Stevens shoots a SWAT officer * Gabe or Teresa shoots Stevens * Gabe drives Chance into copter blades Debatable deaths * Teresa Lipan is seemingly shot dead by Chance but reappears in the next game. Syphon Filter 3 Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain * A dead body seen in Italy * Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow * Somali pirates shoot Alima out of the sky * Gabe Logan takes down numerous al-Jamil thugs and Fahid Tamer * NIOC courier found dead on the St Helens * Cordell sends Special Ops to the St Helens but all are killed * Spetsnaz divers and naval soldiers, as well as Surgeyev, killed by Gabe * NIOC courier found dead on the St Helens * Gabe rips out the hatches on a Soviet submarine and depth charges blow it up * Civilians in Azerbaijan and resistance members shot by Russian invaders * Gabe takes down Spetsnaz infantry personnel * One BTR-90 armoured personnel carrier blown with C4 * NIOC courier found dead on a rooftop * Attack helicopter blows a roof, killing Azerbaijani resistance group * Maggie shoots a gunship, causing it to crash * Bitar blows up an oil field, causing unknown number of casualties * Gabe escapes from the prison, taking down Spetsnaz as he does * A jeep is blown up * Maggie Powers stabs a sniper and uses his weapon to take down patrols * Gabe blows up an APC with explosives * Maggie Powers takes out the pilots * Gabe kills plane security and Markus * Surgei Kudrenko and Gabe get into a firefight; the former is killed in the process * NIOC courier found dead in the sewers * Desert Scorpions killed by al-Jamil turrets * Gabe and a tank commander take out Bitar's thugs * Emplacement turrets blown up * A bridge blows while Gabe and the tank cross it, killing the latter's driver * NIOC courier found dead in the canyon * Army Ranger calls in air strikes, blowing up more turrets * One Ranger found dead * Boomer killed by his own charges * Cordell's air strike takes out surviving forces * Gabe and Lian gang up against Malak * Lian blows a truck * Gabe takes down dam security * A thug is thrown off his feet and drowned *